


Compensation

by AdrianTheBlack



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Gloves, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianTheBlack/pseuds/AdrianTheBlack
Summary: What happens when Akira wants a compensation for being ignored?Akira and Goro in an established relationship several years after happenings in the game.A little bit of spoilers at the beginning.





	Compensation

It had been seven years after his supposed ‘death’. Three years ever since he met Akira again. Two and a half year ever since they started to date each other. And about a year since they managed to get an apartment and live there together. Yes, Goro Akechi was now living with his partner Akira Kurusu, still not being able to comprehend how lucky he was that they managed to find their way to each other again. He could still remember just how upset Akira was over his lying about his death. Still, they were able to overcome that as well.

_And that was not all._

Even though Goro had some major problems to get a job after coming back from overseas, with a fake name and no past he could be proud of, in the end, he was able to become an informant. What was, let’s be honest, not really the purest job in the world but… he was earning money, he liked doing the work and contrary to his past actions, he actually helped instead of harming. What he normally uncovered was an unjust behavior, and thanks to that, he couldn’t exactly feel bad about the kind of information he was selling. And he believed that sooner or later, he was going to become more useful. After all, he was working hard towards that goal every day.

So yes, Goro liked his job. Even if there were days when information was hard to get his hands on and his client was already rushing him way too much for his comfort. Such as today.

He didn’t even realize how many hours passed and didn’t realize when Akira came home, he just noticed a plate with curry next to his laptop at some point, after he finally sent the information requested to his client. Smiling, he pulled the meal towards himself and ate, letting his aching stomach being filled with a satisfying and delicious meal. As always, the spiciness of it was mild, suiting his tastes. Oh yes, he loved Akira.

Feeling warmth from both the affectionate treatment he received and the tasty meal that was slowly filling him, he replied to what he decided would be the last message he would answer that day and finished his meal.

Tired but a little bit more satisfied after he had eaten, he took now empty plate and chopsticks to the kitchen, finding Akira sitting at the table there, drinking tea and reading something on his phone. Even after so much time spent together, he felt his heart jump when he saw him there, mentally thanking gods for this kind of miracle bestowed upon him.

“Thank you for the meal. It was pretty good,” he said with a smile as he put the dishes into a dishwasher.

“My pleasure. Though, you didn’t even notice I came home. I’m offended.” Akira faked a pout, even though there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, something that could already warn Goro about what was going to come. And it came right away. “I want a compensation.”

Goro sighed internally, his honest and relaxed smile turning into a fake, pleasant one even though he could already feel a wave of excitement raising inside of him. Yes, he could already guess what was coming. Still, to play along (and because he enjoyed games, let’s be honest), he sat next to Akira, canting his head to a side as he gave him a curious look.

“And what would that compensation be?” Look, he was all pleasantness itself. Old habits died hard but he could at least use them for something they both enjoyed right now.

“I want you to tie me up and have your way with me to make me understand I am yours to play with.”

Well, that escalated quickly. Not to mention how Akira spouted something like that in that shameless way, with that fucking playful expression on his face. Not even blushing there a bit. Contrary to him, though, Goro did blush. And he blushed a whole lot.

“Of course.” He pretended as if he wasn’t embarrassed by Akira’s words. As If he wasn’t already about half hard thanks to his bold words. Even so, after a day full of work, it was going to be quite energy-taxing. But hell, Goro didn’t mind, he enjoyed it profoundly whenever Akira requested rough treatment. He was indeed a great match for his sadistic tendencies.

“Are you going to the bedroom, then? Or should I just do it here, with you bent over the table, like a slut too filthy to take to the bed or even a couch?” The intonation of his voice already changed, all pleasantries went aside and there was just a rough amusement laced with dominance. It had quite an effect on Akira though because Goro didn’t miss the way his body shuddered slightly, a gentle tint of pink color painting itself over his cheeks most likely in realization of how easily Goro’s words got his cock hard. Oh yes, the former detective bedded him enough times to know this pattern.

“Please do,” was Akira’s unabashed answer, his lips shaped in that wry smile Goro loved so much. And then, how could he resist such a thing?

“Wait a moment, then.”

Goro stood up, his movements so slow as if he had all the time in the world, trying to hide how eager Akira already managed to get him while doing almost nothing. Still, his presence and his words were enough to get him worked up. And Goro suspected Akira was pretty much aware of the effect he had on him. Nevertheless, he still walked to the bedroom in his own pace, refusing to admit it all openly.

Once he got in the room, however, he seemed to rush much more as he opened a cabinet where they kept sexual toys and quickly went through it to get items he felt like using. When he was done with choosing, he put them all into a small bag as he didn’t want Akira to see them before they would be used on him.

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down a bit to regain his composure until the very last moment and then left the room and walked to the kitchen with the same unhurried pace he left it. There, he found Akira sitting on a chair the same way as before though he was already fidgeting a bit, his fingers playing with his hair what meant he was thinking of something. Well, Goro could bet it was what they were just about to do, the horny idiot.

With his pleasant smile, Goro looked at Akira before putting the small bag on the table and giving him a simple order. “Strip.”

Akira jumped a little at that but just a second after, the corners of his lips lifted up in a smile so pleased one would think it belonged to a child who had just got its favorite candy and not to a grown-up man who was going to be dominated. And with that kind of smile, he slowly took his clothes off, one piece after another, his look locked on Goro’s and almost burning him with lust that showed there.

Meanwhile, Goro almost groaned in frustration. The pace with which Akira was taking his clothes off was way too slow (served him right for his slow walking when he went to get the toys, goddammit!) and too erotic and it made him almost painfully wish to just fuck Akira already, forgetting the whole game. Just _almost_. Because he knew it was going to be great when they prolong it and knew it was worth his patience. And he had a lot of it, when it mattered.

“Aren’t you doing it way too slow? You know you’ll get punished for playing with me, right… Akira?” The raven’s name was uttered in a low, threatening voice and it managed to spark quite an excitement within the former Phantom Thief. He almost groaned there but kept the game going, slowing down his movements even more. If he was going to get punished, he better make it count.

Goro already knew what Akira was onto, the masochistic sucker for punishment. He could almost feel his excitement there, oozing from him and filling Goro’s senses as well.

“Strip faster,” Goro ordered but he was met with defiance from Akira’s side who slowed down his movements even more and even had a nerve to _wink_ at him. Well, no matter, Akira enjoyed those moments but Goro was going to enjoy himself very soon, too. Though he could already suspect that Akira’s fun was just going to continue, for the fucking masochist he was.

There was silence in the room during the whole time, making a tension grow bigger inside the both of them until Akira finally bent over the table, fully naked and his cock hard, a few drops of precum already dripping out of it.

“So worked up already? And we’ve barely started…” Goro commented on that, smirking with amusement.

“Can’t help it when my boyfriend is so hot.”

That made Goro blush anew but even so, he didn’t grant it any of his attention and proceeded to take a riding crop out of the bag of toys he brought from the bedroom.

“If I am so hot, you should have listened to me.”

Before Akira was able to retort something, he took his breath away by a hard smack of the whip across his butt. Honestly, Akira was not expecting it just yet, he couldn’t even tell how the fuck Goro managed to get behind him so quickly and the rough action made him groan and squirm, his hands trying to support him on the table to achieve a little bit less vulnerable position. Goro didn’t allow him to do that though and in just a moment, he was pushed back against the table, his chest hitting the wooden surface. Before he tried to do anything, his wrists were forced behind his back and handcuffed there by the smirking former detective.

“You’ve had your fun so now I’m going to have mine, punishing you how I consider fitting.”

“Oh, I don’t know if you have guts for that… darling~.”

That cheeky response caused exactly what Akira wanted – Goro gritted his teeth and delivered several fast, rough hits to his butt, painting angry red strips all over it. It was painful even for Akira but all he did was groan and moan both in pain and masochistic pleasure, not even thinking about stopping his boyfriend. This was what he desired, after all, and getting Goro worked up like this was always quite an achievement. He loved the moments when Goro’s pushed back anger was coming through and it didn’t matter that this was just a sexual game.

After what seemed like just a second for Akira, Goro stopped for a moment, a little bit concerned about the roughness of his previous hitting but he trusted Akira he would use a safe word if something was wrong. So far, he was quiet except for those pained but pleased sounds he made. And damn, was his ass sexy like that… So much it was getting hard to control himself from taking Akira just the way he currently was, without preparation and all…

“Are you going to apologize now?” he cut the silence, wondering if the raven had enough of whipping or if he was going to continue being his sassy self.

“No way~…” His voice was hoarse, lust dripping from it as Goro’s question made him shudder and even more worked up. Ah, the brunette certainly knew how to give him the experience he craved for and Akira was a slut for both kinds of his attention – the painful one and the pleasant one, too. He couldn’t even decide which he loved the most. “You haven’t persuaded me y-…”

He didn’t even manage to finish the sentence and a series of very stinging smacks were given to his ass and then to his sensitive thighs. Damn Goro, he certainly knew how to break him… The pain shot through his body in waves and he arched his back, realizing he was already on the edge. And he wanted Goro so much…

“ _A-Ah…_! I… _ahh…_! I apologize, just please….”

Goro stopped at that, canting his head to the side as he looked down at that masochistic mess of his boyfriend. “Please what?”

Akira’s gaze met with his, finding a deep satisfaction in Goro’s – hell, he had to be really pleased he got him like this. _As usual._

“Please, I want you so much…”

Goro let out a chuckle before grabbing a bottle of lube out of the bag and coated his gloved fingers with it. No, he was not going to put the gloves off just yet. Akira enjoyed the sweet torture and he was going to beg for his touch later on.

He rubbed his fingertips against the raven’s asshole, getting a few wanton moans out of him.

“Please, Goro…” Akira was whining now, his asshole twitching from anticipation as he used all his willpower not to push his ass more towards Goro’s fingers like an animal in heat. For all he knew, Goro might punish him by making him wait longer if he did that. Begging was a better idea. “Please, put them in…”

And Goro mercifully did just that, thrusting two of his fingers inside of Akira’s asshole, soon finding his sweet spot and rubbing his fingertips against it. “Is this what you wanted?” His voice was all the pleasant boy himself but it was definitely laced with dominant amusement. It was the kind of voice that could make Akira lose his mind.

Akira moaned and then moaned again, panting, his handcuffed hands closing in fists and then releasing, a thin trail of saliva coming out of his mouth. “Please, more…! Give me more…! Please, fuck me…!” he kept murmuring, turning into a jelly under his boyfriend’s skilled fingers. Goro certainly learned how to turn him into a mush and Akira couldn’t even complain, he loved it.

“Fuck you already? You are not even loose enough, stupid.” As if both of them didn’t know that Akira was able to handle it…

Still, Goro tried his hardest to stretch him quickly, scissoring his fingers inside and teasing all the places he knew felt good for Akira until he felt his walls relax at least a little, all the while getting more turned on thanks to the erotic sounds the raven was making. This was certainly much more difficult to do in gloves but considering they both were all hot about each other almost all the time ever since they made love for the first time, Goro certainly got a lot of practice.

When he felt Akira got a little bit looser, he pulled his fingers out and the raven kept himself from whining at the loss of the contact. He swallowed those sounds, however, wanting to be a good boy so Goro would grant him what he wanted now. Which was his dick, specifically.

Goro sighed inwardly as he looked at Akira’s red ass with that inviting hole decorating it. This was running his plans. He hadn’t planned to whip his boyfriend that hard and he hadn’t planned to get to sex so soon – but, it felt painful to have a cock so hard restrained by his pants and honestly, he couldn’t wait anymore. He was so hot he was already trebling a bit and all of that was Akira’s fault.

Finally undoing his pants and setting his cock free, Goro sighed from relief. This was much, much better. He coated his dick with a generous amount of lube – considering he couldn’t prepare Akira properly – and grabbed his hips, positioning himself at his entrance what earned him a gasp of anticipation from very eager Akira.

And then, he finally thrust inside of him, letting out a pleasure-filled moan from the sensation of Akira’s tight walls hugging him. He didn’t stop after the first thrust and set a rough, fast pace instead, starved for this kind of heavenly feeling of being able to move inside of his boyfriend.

Akira didn’t mind the roughness at all, Goro knew exactly what he liked. He forced himself to relax, the brunette’s thrusts a little bit painful but the perfect way, having the power to fuck away all the thoughts inside his head, only Goro existing for him at that moment.

He didn’t realize what kind of erotic sounds he was making, letting himself go completely when enjoying what he craved for the whole day. The sounds that made Goro thrust harder, angling his hips so he could hit the raven’s prostate with ease. His gloved fingers clutched on Akira’s hips and that made him groan in disapproval.

“Please…” the raven panted out and oh, Goro knew exactly what he wanted. While Akira loved when he wore his gloves when they just started, he preferred skin on skin contact during the most intimate moments and Goro was happy to fulfill his desires. Pausing his thrusts for just a moment, he quickly took his gloves off and grabbed his lover’s hips again, scratching his skin with his nails as he picked up the pace once more.

Akira moaned in approval, shuddering when Goro let one of his hands tangle in his messy raven hair and tugged on the locks roughly, making him arch his back. That was the moment when Akira came with a loud moan, trembling all over his body as waves of overwhelming pleasure shot through him, making white color flash before his eyes.

Goro watched Akira’s orgasm and he held back his own climax just so he could see it longer, rocking his hips to prolong his boyfriend’s pleasure. Akira was beautiful like that and he was making him feel so, so good – so much that just when his orgasm passed, his one came and he filled him with his sperm, all the while murmuring how very good Akira was.

When he came down from his bliss, he could see that satisfied after-sex smile adorning Akira’s face, the kind he loved so much like probably no other. He was still inside of him, not even knowing when he stopped moving, his hand no longer tugging on his hair but clutching his hip again.

Panting, he pulled out of Akira and unlocked the handcuffs with a key, realizing how shaky his hands were when he set the raven’s free. “I’m sorry if I went too hard on you.” Without thinking, he gently petted Akira’s hair, a look of concern in his eyes even despite Akira looking completely content. “I got out of control at some point.”

“Oh, but I like you out of control.” Akira sat up, a big grin showing on his face despite a realization that his ass hurt quite a lot. Not that he minded though, he knew he was going to get spoiled by Goro and honestly, it was definitely worth the experience.

“I’m alright, don’t worry about it. I loved it.” _And I love you._ Goro knew that even without him saying it though.

Akira’s words put Goro’s mind at ease – strange how loving him made him being worried about him so much even despite knowing that the raven enjoyed such a treatment. Feelings were a peculiar thing, that was for sure.

Wrapping his arms around Akira protectively, he hugged him close to himself as the other pretty much melted into his embrace, happy that he got all the things he wanted. Goro was forgiven for working so much and not giving him his attention before now. This was worth it.

They pulled away just a bit to look into each other’s eyes, Goro’s face flushed as he opened his mouth to speak at the same time as Akira did.

“I love you.”

So in the end, both of them said it at once which embarrassed Goro to the point of his blush turning deep red as he let go of Akira and murmured something incoherent about needing a shower and vanishing in the bathroom. Akira also blushed, limping after the other, all the while playing with his hair until he reached the bathroom and found his embarrassed boyfriend there. If Goro thought he could run away after sex just because he was embarrassed, he was gravely mistaken. Akira was there going to get his after-sex cuddles no matter what.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I published. Please, please, be gentle with me. I tried.  
> Also, if you would like to contact me personally, my twitter is @crow_ontherun.


End file.
